How to Make the Perfect Pie
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: It's almost Fred's mum's birthday and he wants to make her a pie. The only problem? He has no idea how to. Enter Katie; the pie expert. Maybe she can teach him how to make the pefect pie... FredKatie. One-shot.


_**For MidnightEmberMisery's "The Girls of Harry Potter 2" Challenge**_

_**Pairing: Fred/Katie**_

_**Prompt: Pie**_

* * *

It was yesterday, two days before mum's birthday, when I realized something important: I hadn't yet gotten her a present. I had no idea what I could get her on such short notice and I spend that whole day brain storming. I came up with nothing. Then it hit me; mum loves pies.

I ,of course, have no idea how to make a pie. Especially not the muggle way. Sure, I'm skilled at charms and all that stuff having to do with pranks, but put me in a kitchen and I'll burn the house down; something I got from my dad.

Luckily, my best friends a pie-addict. Seriously, it's like her weird fetish or something. And, of course since she loves it so much, she has to know how to make one. Which is why I'm currently standing at the door to her flat, wondering how exactly I can convince her to help me.

Of course, before I can figure that out, she throws the door open and raises and eyebrow. "Why are you pacing back and forth on my door step?" Katie asks.

So I open my mouth and tell her straight. "I can't bake a pie," her eyebrows disappear into her dark fringe and I can tell she's confused.

Katie opens the door wider. "Come on in, Fred."

I walk into her flat and she leads me to her kitchen. "Tea?" she asks, pouring herself a cup. "I just put it on."

"Yeah, sure," she pours me some and sits across from me at the tiny table. I take a sip and try my best not to spit it out in front of her. Katie can cook pies, but anything else? Keep her away. It took her five years to be able to make her pies to perfection like she does now. Five long years of horrible pies. And trust me, I'd know; she made everybody eat them.

I still get nightmares of giant pies trying to eat me sometimes.

"Now, what about you not being able to make a pie?" she asks. Obviously she has no problem with spitting out her tea in front of me. "Yeah, making tea has never been my strong point," she explains.

"Well, my mum's birthday is tomorrow. I wanted to make her a pie, but I have no idea how…" I trail off, hoping she'll pity me and offer to help. She does.

"Well, lucky for you I have no plans right now," she stands up and grabs something from her pantry. "Put it on," she says, throwing it at my head. I look down at the cloth and scowl.

"But it's pink!"

* * *

"Nice apron," Katie smirks as she pulls out our ingredients.

I frown. "It clashes with my hair," I subconsciously run my hand through my hair and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Whatever Fred," she says, before going on about the importance of pie making. I don't listen, as I'm too busy staring at her lips. Her perfect, pink, kissable-whoa. This is Katie we're talking about Fred. Your best friend, remember?

Merlin I'm pathetic. Ever since fourth year, I've had this miniscule crush on the brunette in front of me. I never really understood the attraction, as she was always mouthing off at everyone, was always late, and was _always _tripping over air. But my crush steadily grew and by seventh year I was in love.

I never told her this, of course. After all there's no way she feels the same about me. Oh, wait, I should probably be paying attention to her ramblings; you never know when they're important.

"And that's why baking a perfect pie takes time and dedication… Fred? Are you listening to me?" she scowls. Uh-oh.

I put on a fake smile. "Yes, m'lady," I say in a posh accent. She just stares at me. Okay, so she doesn't believe me. What do I do now? Well, being Fred Weasley, I do the one thing I'm good at: fooling around. I grab a hand full of flour before she can start cussing me out, or worse, throwing curses at me, and blow it into her face.

Now, you're probably thinking I'm an idiot, which I probably am, but I know Katie Bell. And Katie Bell can never resist a food fight. Especially when I start it. So she grabs the item nearest her, the measuring cup filled with water, and dumps it on my head, smirking.

"Oh, it's on," and with that, Katie lets out a girlish shriek and lunges for the eggs, throwing them at me. I go for the pie filling and dump it on her head.

Soon it's an all out battle. The kitchen is a mess and so are we. There's barely any food left and Katie's got the milk jug. She's coming closer, pushing me back towards the sink and I'm without a weapon. I search the area desperately, and smirk at the sight of the sink. I grab the spigot, turn the water on, and spray her.

She drops the milk jug, ignoring the fact that all of her milk is spilling onto the floor, and retreats towards the bathroom soaking wet, and I chase after her, the both of us laughing. Eventually I have her blocked against the wall and myself. Up close you can tell her eyes are a lighter shade of brown then they look further away.

Her face is covered in sticky flour, she's got a few eggs in her hair, and she's soaking wet. And, yet, she still looks absolutely perfect to me.

Her breath comes out in short puffs and I'm so close to her that our chests collide a few times as we breathe. My heart is racing and I hope she feels the same. "Katie," I whisper feeling suddenly brave.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," and before she can reply, I stay true to my word and lean down and capture her lips with my own. They're soft and sweet and everything I imagined and so much more. Her arms wrap around my neck and mine around her waist.

I pull her closer to me, wanting nothing but to stay like this forever.

* * *

"Happy birthday, mum," I say the next day, handing her the pie Katie helped me make after we finished snog- cleaning up the kitchen.

Mum looks at me in confusion. "Not that I don't appreciate the gift, Fred, but it's not my birthday today," she says, confusing me.

"What? I know today is somebody's birthday… Isn't it?"

She gives me a sympathetic smile. "Yeah; It's Ginny's."

Oh crap. I'm screwed. Well, at least I got to kiss the girl of my dreams before I died, cause I know Ginny's going to kill me when she finds out I haven't gotten her a present.

Man I'm going to miss snogging Katie.

* * *

_**Please don't favorite without reviewing, thanks(:**_


End file.
